


When In Hell

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was a hot night in hell.And the only thing that made the hot night worse was the lack of good beer and the constant line-up for karaoke.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Xigbar/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	When In Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LN_Tora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LN_Tora/gifts).



> August 26, 2006
> 
> From a pick-a-number meme, "Hmm... 18 and 7 discuss the sexiness of bellybuttons, especially 22's bellybutton."
> 
> For LN.

It was a hot night in hell. And the only thing that made the hot night worse was the lack of good beer and the constant line-up for karaoke.

Leon truly felt he had found the worst bar in hell - in all honesty, he probably had.

But when Sora had found out that Hades was having another fighting tournament and that the former members of the Organization were on the roster (though Leon wasn't sure just how the kid had found out - not that it much mattered), everyone had decided to at least make sure that the former enemies of the worlds were at least well situated in their un-alive states.

Sora was belting out another song. Leon winced. The boy could not sing and should have had his microphone taken away and given to... anyone.

"Roxas could sing," the man next to Leon commented. Stripped of his black coat, the former Organization XIII member beside him seemed a thousand times less nefarious - save when he leered.

Leon had heard about Roxas. He almost wished that he hadn't, as he'd been having rather shifty dreams about not one but two Soras ever since.

"But did he?" Leon asked. He needed more beer.

"In the shower," the man replied. Leering. Somehow the trails of scars and the eyepatch didn't help him seem any less lecherous. But not nefarious.

There was a pause. They both watched Sora try for some interpretive hand gestures and mad flailing, which mainly involved his shirt hiking up enough to expose his stomach.

Leon licked his lips.

And dubbed himself nefarious.

"That's just disturbing," the man stated after a moment. "Same bellybutton."

"Nobodies have bellybuttons?" Leon questioned. He was sitting a hot, shitty bar in hell beside a former (and possibly current) enemy, discussing bellybuttons. Obviously he'd made a bad judgment call somewhere in his life and was paying for it.

"Yeah," the man replied, reaching to pull up his own dark shirt to show off his tight, muscled stomach. The scars didn't stop, leaving a path that even dipped lower to where black pants sat low already.

"Ah. Uh..."

When in hell...

"I'm Leon."

"Xigbar," the man replied, offering a gloved hand before pointing at Sora. "Not quite as nice as his?"

...do as the hellions do.

"Well..."

"But Roxas was sexy," Xigbar said. "You could hear him mewling all night when Axel was with him. Soft little cries. Wonder if Sora remembers any of that?"

Leon swallowed hard. Other things were hard.

"Bet you make those noises too," Xigbar continued, reaching over to grope between Leon's legs.

Leon let his eyes flutter shut.

Yes, do as the hellions do.


End file.
